


Not your fault Fred

by ShayAnella



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Don't Judge, Explicit Language, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, My First Fanfic, Paul Prenter Being an Asshole, Protective Brian May, Protective John, Protective Roger Taylor (Queen), Verbal Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayAnella/pseuds/ShayAnella
Summary: Freddie has been dating Paul for 8 months. All seemed to be going well, until recently Roger, Brian and John noticed things weren't like they used to be. Freddie started showing up to the studio with new bruises everyday, everyone noticed them dispite his attempts to hide themHe was more timid around Paul, flinching every time he talked. The rest of the band are determined to find out what it happening, despite having a feeling that they already know what.***Set in the late 70's/however you can decide what year this fix takes place :)





	1. Chapter 1

Despite the fact that Roger, Brian and John hated Paul, they, or at least tried to tolerate his relationship with Freddie. Though when they first found out, they were far from supportive.

The band were having dinner at a old, rundown bar a few blocks from their studio. The four had just finished a 9 hour recording session. John suggested getting drinks, the other three agreed with no hesitation.

As the tired and irritable men sat at their booth, eating their soggy burgers and drinking quite possibly the worst beer they've had in their life, Freddie felt it was the perfect time to tell his band mates about his relationship with the Irish man.

"So" Freddie said after several minutes of silence. No one was paying attention, or was just too tired to care "Paul and I are... dating" 

Three sets of eyes jolted his way.

Brian looked like someone just touched the Red Special, John looked as shocked as Freddie has ever seen anyone and Roger... looked neutral. He has no true reaction to what the singer has just said. Or no reaction that Freddie could read.

After a few moments of staring at each other they started to talk

Brian tried to explain in the nicest way possible to the singer that Paul wasn't, let's say, good enough for him. John to everyone's surprise was straight forward, calling Paul a part of the female anatomy in more ways than one.

Roger however, was **pissed**.

Despite having a million things going through his mind, the blonde sat in silence, giving Freddie nothing more than a cold glance.

After much debate Freddie insisted that Paul was a "great guy" and was "misunderstood"

His feelow the singer proceeded to accuse the three of being "jealous" of his relationship.

Roger scoffed, breaking his silence.

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous of that no good leprechaun?"

Freddie glared at the drummer 

"Oh, I don't know" Freddie replied **"maybe** because every time I'm within 10 feet of him, you three scowl at him like a bunch of children. I see the faces you make when he walks in to studio, the comments you whisper to each other when he isn't looking. And more importantly the death stares you give him when he hugs me" 

Roger opens his mouth to reply, but Brian says something first

"Fred, we aren't _jealous,_ we're worried" Brian continued "you know the reputation he has. When we first met him everyone who encountered him hated him, he would come to the farm with a new guy every night, he's been banned from 4 bars for getting into fist fights for christ sake. We don't want you to be with a guy like that. You deserve better Fred" 

Freddie rolled his eyes

"Quit acting like some damsel in distress, who needs saving. I'm a grown man, who happens to be older than all of you. I can make my own decisions, I can choose who I want to be with, when I want to be with them and how many times a night I want to fu-"

"Ok we get it!" John quickly exclaimed. The youngest sighed "Fred we understand you like him, we can all see it and it's your choice to... be with him, but he just isn't fit for you. You could do so much better! You've seen the type of man Paul is. None of us want to see you get hurt... Not again"

Freddie sat in silence as his band mates stared at him. Brian and John worryingly, and Roger with a softer but still stern look.

Freddie began to speak "I.. I know you're all trying to look out for me, and I love you for it, but I'm a big boy now. If what's going in with me and Paul doesn't go right, I can pack up my hair curlers and leave. I've learned from my mistakes. A- and I _really_ feel like what I have with Paul is genuine"

The singer paused

"he makes me happy, this isn't anything like last time. He brings me flowers, he buys me clothes, even when I tell him not to, he writes me love notes, he **listens** to what I say. No ex of mine did any of those things for me! Paul might be my only chance at finding a man who wants me for **me**. Not for my money or fame... and I don't know why you three of all people would be opposed to that"

Brian and John looked down briefly, then Roger finally spoke again

"You're right"

All eyes were on him now

"You're right, you deserve happiness... and if _Paul_ is what makes you happy. I support you"

Freddie smiled faintly

"Yeah, Fred if this is what you really want we don't have much of a say, now do we? You stubborn bastard" John joked smiling at his friend

Freddie chucked then glanced over at Brian

Brian's face has got noticeably softfer, the guitarist sighed

"Roger and John are right, Fred. We're sorry... I- I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I said"

"Oh darling, if you didn't immediately say what was on your mind, you wouldn't be my Brian anymore"

Freddie smirked as Brian blushed

"But thank you. All of you" he continued

"It really does mean a lot"

They all smiled at each other. After ditching their gross burgers and those so called "beers" the band drinkingly wobbled home. Cracking jokes and laughing the whole way. Everything was perfect.

Little did they know what would come in time


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 6 months of dating Paul starts to show his true colours
> 
> Warning: offensive language will be used in this chapter

Things have been rocky lately to say the least. Paul and Fred have been fighting more, Paul has been leaving for hours on end, coming back as late as 4 in the morning, sometimes smelling of cologne that he didn't own. However the Irish man insisted that it was nothing to worry. Freddie despite knowing something was going on dismissed it.

Paul came home drunk, _again,_ going against Freddie's protests

Paul grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat at the kitchen table, opening it, taking a long swig

Freddie walked in the kitchen halting on the other side of the circular table

"What did I tell you about drinking on a weekday?" Freddie said sternly, glaring at his "lover"

Paul glared back, standing up and walking towards Freddie, stopping millimeters away from his face

"Well what did **I** tell **you** about telling me what to FUCKING do!?" The Irish man screamed at the singer

Freddie eyes went wide at the sudden outburst, he stepped back, clearly frightened at his partners behavior. Paul never screamed at him. When they fought, sure they shouted at each other from across the house but nothing more.

"Paul..."

"No! Shut the fuck up when I'm talking!"

Freddie frowned as he took another step back as Paul took a step forward 

"I'm sick and fucking TIRED of you trying to control what I do. I'm FUCKING TIRED of you nagging me every time I walk through that FUCKING door!" Paul screamed as he flipped the table.

Freddie jumped

"Paul, you're drunk! Please calm down I didn't mean to upset you! Please!" Fred was scared. He's never scared

"Please calms down pleeease!" Paul mocked "Fuck you, you queer piece of shit! You dont seem to understand, you always upset me. The way you talk, the way you nag, the way you fucking act around your faggot band mates makes me sick"

Freddie felt tears welling up as he continued to back away from his very angry and very drunk partner 

"I'm sick of you. You're lucky I'm even with your faggot ass. Nobody wants a used up queer like you. Actually, I bet your those three cunts want you don't they? I bet they all have fucked your whore ass on many occasions, right slut? I bet youre cheating on me with them everytime you go in that studio to make your shitty music" Paul yelled slurring his words occasionally 

Freddie was full on crying by now, his back against a wall. No where to run. Paul was walking closer and closer with daggers in his eyes.

"No!" Freddie exclaimed "they just friends, please!" I'm only with you, I promise" 

"You're a fucking **LIAR**!" Paul reached his arm back and slapped the other man

Freddie yelped falling to the groud, his hand immediately held his cheek as he looked up at his estranged boyfriend. Tears in his eyes.

Silence fell between them

Paul's face slowly softened as he looked down at what he had just done. However his face became stern again after a moment. 

"Why would you do that?! Why'd you make me hit you?!" Freddie flinched at each word

No answer

"Fucking ANSWER ME" Paul screamed

Freddie flinched again, keeping his face pointed away from Paul as he spoke.

" I'm sorry!! I'm sorry please! I won't do it again" Freddie replied, voice cracking

Paul fell silent again. Staring at Freddie, he was shivering... literally shivering. After a moment Paul walked upstairs. Not saying another word.

Freddie finally looked up after he heard a door slam. Still in shock about what had just happended. Tear streaks running over his now red cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh two chapters in one day! Well I've spent the last 4 hours writing and it's Canada Day so I will be taking a break. See you all whenever!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The band notices Freddie's cheek

John and Brian were sitting in the studio, waiting for their drummer and singer to arrive. It was late in the morning, so they aren't surprised that Roger and Freddie wernt there.

Sometime after lunch Roger walked into the studio carrying a cup of coffee with a slight wobble.  
"He's hungover. On a weekday. Shocker" Brian thought to himself, chuckling quietly  
As the blonde sat at his drum stool John immediately asked   
"Has anyone seen Freddie?"

Brian shook his head "Not since yesterday when we finished recording"

"Rog?" The bassist asked

"Haven't seen him" he replied groggily 

"He's not returning any of my calls and I'm getting a bit worried" John said with a concerned look on his face

Roger scoffed "Come on Deacy you know Fred. He's probably fashionably late or is too hungover to pick up the phone" 

"Hungover? During the week? Please, Freddie is not you" John replied with some dad's in his voice

"Hey!" Roger said with defensively

" You know it's true, Rog. He never drinks on a weekday. And 9 times out of 10 he shows up way before you do. This is very unusual for him"

"Deacy has a point" Brian said amused by his band mates banter

Roger rolled his eyes "Alright if you're both so worried we can go to his house after to check on him"  
Just as Roger finished his sentence Freddie walked through the door wearing. Everyone turned to look at him noticing the abnormally large sunglasses he was wearing  
"See! He's fine. Fashionably late, like I said" the blonde joked

Freddie's head was down, looking up slightly at his band mates then proceeded to his chair on the other side of the room, taking off his sunglasses and placing them on the table as he began to write

John, Brian and Roger looked at each other with confusing looks on there faces. Whenever their flamboyant lead singer walked into the studio, he always made a sassy remark to start their session such as "Your Queen has arrived" or "Alright Darlings! Time to hear the voice of an Angel"  
Every Time it's to get his friends in the mood for what is going to be a long session. But today. Today he didn't say anything. He barely looked at them.

Brian was the first to speak up "You alright Fred?"

The singer looked up "Yes. Of course. I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be alright? I'm doing great" Freddie replied immediately

Um ok

"I- uh. Am just asking" Brian stuttered slightly

After a moment of awkward silence John noticed Freddie's cheek. It looked.. bruised?

"Fred what happended to your face?!" John asked with a worried town

Brian's eyes went wide noticing his cheek as well. Meanwhile Rogers eyes went dark, standing up to walk towards Freddie, who's eyes were now the size of saucers

"Um nothing! What do you mean?" Freddie said almost too quick to understand 

"He means to bruise on your right cheek that can be seen a mile away!" Roger basically shouted. Unintentionally of course. However it still caused Freddie to flinch

Everyone noticed his flinch

Roger looked as apologetic as he was angry  
"It was Paul wasn't it" Roger said coldy 

" No! " Freddie said instantly "No I just- I slipped okay?" He continued. Wondering why he was covering up for the man who hit him.

"Bullshit" The blonde said angrily

"It's not! I... fell while I went to the washroom last night. I couldn't find the light switch and tripped over my clothes. I landed face first into a wall" Freddie said looking at his friends who were looking back at him.

Roger and Brian's faces full of doubt and John still had a worried expression

"Are you sure that's what happended, Fred?" Brian said softly

"Yes.. I promise. I told you guys before, I'm a big boy now. If Paul did something I would've left. And more importantly I would've told you guys" Freddie lied

Silence spread across the room. After a while Roger spoke up

"I believe you, Fred. But if something ever happens-"

"You'll be the first to know" Freddie said with a fake smile

The rest of the band's faces began to soften. Roger returned a smile at Fred "You know. I always knew you were a klutz Freddie Mercury" Roger said with a wink

John and Brian laughed softly. Freddie did too. Or at least tried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 down! Hope everyone enjoyed it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie fights back

Freddie didn't know how it started. He never does. He has been having a screaming match with Paul for 20? 30 minutes now? In their car nonetheless. Probably looking crazy to anybody they drive passed.  
The singers throat feeling raw, he's grateful he doesn't have to record anytime soon. However Freddie knows how this is going to end as soon as they get home. And to be honest, he wasn't in the mood to get beat today.

As Paul parks in their driveway he gets out and walks to Freddie's door "Get the fuck out" Paul says with a deadly voice 

Freddie glared up at him "Go fuck yourself" 

Paul's face goes cold, he drags Freddie out of the car  
"Let go of me!" Fred yells, Paul let's go to his surprise. Probably not wanting Freddie's yelling to alarm the neighbors 

"Get in the house" Paul says calmly

"No, why the fuck would I go with you- OW!" Freddie yelped as Paul slammed his hand in the car door, grabbing his arm again and dragging him in the house

Fuck the neighbors I guess

Paul shoves Freddie in the house, slamming the door. Freddie attempts to run to their room, but Paul catches up to him slamming him head into a picture frame on the wall, breaking the glass, causing Freddie to get cut. Paul throws Freddie to he floor and kicks him in the ribs, forcing a cry of pain out of his boyfriend

"What the fuck did I tell you about running!?" 

Freddie kicks his abuser in the balls, quickly getting up and running to his room. Paul recovers shortly after, running after the singer. Freddie slams the door and locks it just before Paul got there

"Open the fucking door bitch!" Paul screams shaking the handle violently and body slamming into the door

"Fuck. You!" Freddie screams back

This isn't something Freddie would've done a month ago. It's been 3 and a half months since Paul started beating him and it's been 3 and a half weeks since he starting fighting back. Despite the harsh beating he gets after. The bloody noses and bruises he gives Paul are worth it for him.

Although he started defending himself he wishes he could just tell the rest of the band. Freddie knows if he told Brian, John and Roger about Paul's abuse towards him, he wouldn't have to deal with it anymore. Well, because Paul would be dead. But he can't bring himself to do it. He's gotten better at hiding his bruises with the help of Mary, unintentionally of course. Freddie told her he was interested in wearing more make up and would like her help to find foundation. Mary wasn't surprised and was happy to help. Since his first talk with his boys, they haven't had much suspicions. Which Freddie despaired but appreciated at the same time

"Maybe I should just stop covering my bruises then they'll figure it out themselves" Freddie thought

"Freddie, baby. Look I'm not mad okay? Just open the door and we can talk" Paul said in his "calm" voice

Freddie scoffed "Talk? More like you beating me until neither of us can breathe" Freddie thought. He didn't bother replying. Paul is going to continue saying bullshit to try to get him to open the door. Freddie knows better now. It only took a black eye and a bloody nose to figure it out.

"Freddie please. Darling, I'm so sorry. Let's just talk okay? Open the door" Paul continued sounding slightly frustrated 

Freddie was tired, his hand hurt, his face hurt and he really just wanted to sleep. He went to bed ignoring Paul's pleas and the blood running down his face. Weeping quietly as he fell asleep.

He just wants this all to end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I basically ripped off this fight scene from I, Tonya 😂 I'm so original I know. Also sorry if there are any mistakes in this chapter. I stayed up all night watching stranger things and wrote this after over 16 hours of no sleep. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter nonetheless!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after

Freddie woke up early in the morning, his throat sore and his head pounding. A painful reminder of yesterday's events.

Hesitantly, Freddie walked towards the bedroom door with the memory of Paul waiting outside before he fell asleep, hoping the Irish man left or crashed on the couch. Maybe giving him a chance to sneak out before he wakes up.

Freddie unlocked the door, slowly opening it, peering outside trying to spot his boyfriend. After a moment of observation, he tip toed his way through the hallway, being sure to avoid any creaky parts of the floor until he got to the top of the stairs. He walked down 3 steps peeking down to check the couch. Empty.

"He's not here" Freddie thought

Suddenly he was shoved roughly. Falling down the wooden steps until he got to the bottom

Too shocked to scream or express any sort of pain, he looked at the top of the stairs to see a very angry Paul

"He's here" Freddie thought again

As Paul rushed down the stairs, Freddie got up quickly, ignoring the jolt of pain running through his body. He ran towards the door, only getting the chance to unlock it before Paul grabbed a fist full of his hair and throwing him to the ground.

Freddie cried out as his body slammed on the hard floor, crying out again after Paul kicked him in the stomach and again in the ribs. 

"I asked you to open the door" Paul finally spoke "this wouldn't have happended if you just fucking listened to me!" He screamed, kicking Freddie again, this time in the face.

"Paul please stop!" Freddie yelled desperately, holding his now bleeding nose

Paul picked Freddie up by his shirt and pushed him against a wall "Like fucking hell you little shit! You'll learn to listen one day" Paul screamed centimeters away from his face

Paul kneed Fred in the stomach then punched him in the face, letting the singer fall to the floor

Freddie was gasping for air while trying to crawl away from his abuser "I'm sorry Paul, please. I'll listen, just please stop" he managed to muster out 

Paul let out an evil chuckle "You are one pathetic piece of shit aren't you? You try to act tough, but in reality, you're a weak, useless, stupid little fag" Paul said putting his foot on Freddie chest and adding pressure, preventing him from moving.

Freddie was crying, he didn't know when he started to be honest. Probably when he got kicked in the face. With tears running down his face and blood still coming out of his nose, Freddie went limp. Closing his eyes, as a sign of submission.

"That's what I thought" Paul said smugly, taking his foot off Fred "Remember this the next time you decide to grow a pair and disobey me"

Paul left the house with a slam of the door, leaving Freddie on the dirty ground feeling broken, defeated and in pain. So much pain.

After a few failed attempts to stand up, Freddie managed to push himself up against the wall. He began to cry harder.

"What did I do to deserve this?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again with another chapter. Wrote this while I was waiting for my mom at the doctors office. Enjoy my darlings!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie needs to go to the doctor

Freddie stood in the mirror, examining every cut and bruise on his body, from by far his worst beating. It took him a good hour to recover from the abuse and slowly make his way back up the stairs he had previously been shoved down. He managed to take a bath, washing off the blood from his face while at the same time soothing his pained body.

Both of Freddie's shins and knees were a dark purple-y blue. Small scrapes can be seen along parts of his legs. His biggest and most painful bruise was on his ribs, almost connecting with the one on his stomach.

Freddie proceeded to examine his face. He had a black eye that continued to his cheek, his lip was busted from the kick to his face and his nose was yellowy brown and slightly crooked. 

Fuck

"He broke my nose" Freddie thought, as he touched it "Shit!" Freddie yelped

Definitely broken 

Freddie wondered how he was going to deal with it. He didn't want to leave it. Surely John, Brian and Roger would notice it. He can't cover a broken nose with foundation. At the same time he was too scared to go to the hospital. Worried about what Paul would do to him.

"I'll just tell the doctors I got into a fight" Freddie thought

Too afraid to go without letting Paul know first, Freddie waited for him to return home.  
\-------------------------------

Paul came home at around 11PM, reeking of booze, he wobbled into their room to find Freddie sitting on their bed.

"Darling! You're home" Freddie said weakly with a forced smile

"Hmph" Paul replied without even looking at him, as he walked into the bathroom

Freddie swallowed thickly and waited for Paul to come back out. After a minute Paul walked into their bedroom. With lustful eyes he crawled on Freddie and kissed him forcefully. Fred whimpered as Paul's nose crushed against his.

Freddie pushed Paul away weakly, trying not to anger him "Paul hold on" Freddie said 

"No" Paul simply replied, roughly kissing Freddie again, reaching to pull down his pajama pants

Freddie pulled away from the kiss "Paul please wait. I- I have to ask you something"

"What?!" Paul said, sounding frustrated.

"I... need to go to the hospital. I- I think my nose is broken" Freddie answered, his voice weak and quiet

Paul looked at him with a blank expression

"No" Paul replied as simply as last time

"Please, Paul! I won't tell the doctors anything"

Paul laughed "How do you plan on explaining to them what happended love?" Giving Freddie a twisted smile

Freddie felt sick "I'll just tell them I got into a fight. Please darling, I really need to go see a doctor"

Paul stared down at Freddie. His face unreadable before he smiled again. Sweetly this time.

"Ok darling. Whatever you need" he got off of Freddie stepping back and allowing him to stand up

"Go on" Paul said with a sweet tone. Freddie hesitantly walked towards the door. Keeping his eye on Paul. Just as he looked away Paul pushed him against the door. 

Freddie let out a pained grunt as Paul prssed his bruises cheek against the hard surface

"However" Paul whispered darkly in Fred's ear. Breath reeking of alcohol and cigarettes "If you tell anybody what happended I will fucking kill you. Do you understand?" 

Freddie's eyes went wide and his breathing quickened.

"Yes Paul" Freddie whispered shakily 

Paul smiled again "Good" letting Freddie go and turning him around "Now you get going, love. I'll wait for you" Paul pecked Freddie lips

Freddie gulped and nodded as he opened the door and backed out slowly. As he turned the corner he rushed downstairs and out the door. Sighing in relief as he got outside. He got into his car and made his way towards the hospital, thinking about what Paul had said to him moments ago.

"I will fucking kill you"

He didn't mean that... Did he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm getting news ideas for this story so stay tuned!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie arrived at the hospital

After a short ride Freddie arrived at the hospital. He walked into the emergency and sat in the waiting room until a nurse sitting at the main desk called next

"Hello sweetie" a soft spoken young nurse said to Freddie as he sat down

"Hello" Freddie replied with a small smile

Freddie proceeded to give the nurse his information, he stared at her name tag as she put his wrist band on.

"Tarraneh" Freddie thought "Interesting" 

"So what happended to you darling?" Tarraneh asked, eyeing his bruised face

"Um, bar fight" Freddie said simply with a small fake laugh

"I'm going to need more information than that" Tarraneh said as she quirked her eyebrow "Do you have any injuries?"

Freddie avoided the nurses gaze "Well I- I think my nose is broken... nothing else that I know of, though"

"Okay love, give me two seconds" said Tarraneh sweetly as she wrote down the information

Tarraneh handed Freddie a file "Alright darling, take a left past those doors into the waiting room and give your file to the nurse, she'll take care of you from there"

Freddie said thank you and made his way towards the next waiting room. He gave his file to the small elderly nurse standing by the door and sat down waiting yet again

"Slow night" Freddie thought to himself, examining the empty waiting room

After about 5 minutes the elderly nurse brought him into a patient room. She had him put on a hospital gown agaisnt Freddie's protests, Fred insisting he didn't need one. But he gave in eventually.

"Okay dear, the doctor should be here soon so sit tight" the nurse said

"Thank you" Freddie replied

Moments later a tall, lanky woman walked into his room

"Hello Freddie, I'm Doctor Penhall" she said while offering him a hand shake

He shook her hand, slightly confused at the fact that she wasn't wearing a white coat

"Hello... uh. If you don't mind me aski-"

"A patient puked on me" Doctor Penhall interrupted, knowing what Freddie was going to ask

"Oh" Freddie said with an amused smile

"Its part of the job" she said it a small chuckle " So from what I've read, you got into a bar fight and you think your nose is broken?" 

"Yes. Uh, yeah. Um... It was just a drunken fight. And I think the.. guy broke my nose" Freddie stuttered out avoiding he contact

"Well I'm sorry to hear that. However, we can't do anything about broken noses"

Freddie's eyes went wide "B-but" 

"Again, I'm sorry Freddie. All we can really do is recommend you ice it and take some ibuprofen"

Freddie felt hopeless "Okay" he said quietly

"We can also check for other injuries, such a concussion if you feel like that's a possibility"

"No. No I'm fine. I just want to get home" Freddie whispered out

"Are you sure? I highly recommend-"

"I said I'm fine!" Freddie shouted, immediately regretting his outburst

"I'm so sorry I-'

"It's alright Freddie. I've had done to me by a patient" Dr. Penhall said with a reassuring smile " However, if you're feeling dizzy or are having any head pains come to the hospital immediately, do you understand?"

"Yes I do" Freddie smiled

"Good. You can change back into your clothes, when you're done the exit is on your first right. Feel better soon" Dr. Penhall said as she left for her next paitent

Freddie felt like he was about to cry. Again. He got dressed and left the hospital. When he got into his car he let out a hysterical sob.

" Fuck!" The singer screamed, hitting the steering wheel a few times then slamming his forehead down, proceeding to sob harder

After a while his crying stopped, he was about the turn on the ignition before he heard a knock at his window. 

It was John

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. Long so no see :p sorry about the long wait. Life happended. I actually re wrote this because the first time I wrote it I was dead tired waiting in an actual hospital with my mother. I finally decided to post again to tell you guys a got a kitten as a esrly birthday gift!! His name is Freddie (obviously), hes all black and he has extra toes! Anyways. I hope you enjoyed this chapter 😊


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John sees Freddie's bruise

The sudden knock at the window almost caused Freddie to scream, his eyes went as wide as saucers when he noticed it was John.

"Fred? What are you doing here?"

Freddie began to stutter, unsure of how to respond 

"Can you roll down the window. I can't hear you" 

Freddie did as he was told, keeping his head down in an attempt to hide his face 

"What's wrong, Freddie? Are you hurt?" John asked with concern in his voice

Freddie's head shot up without him realizing it 

"No! No, no I'm okay"

John's eyes went dark. Noticing the large bruise on his best friends face as well as his purple busted lip.

" What the hell happened Fred?" John asked. His voice cold as ice.

"I-'

"Paul did it, didn't he?"

"No it he didn't-" 

"You're lying to me!" John shouted. Regretting it instantly as he watched Freddie's wide eyes start to water.

"I'm so sorry Fred... I didn't mean to shout. I just- I know Paul is doing something to you, I've known for a while and the fact that you aren't telling me. It hurts. It makes me feel like you don't trust me" John said with a calmer tone " You can tell me anything. Brian and Roger too. We're always here for you, Fred" 

"I know" Freddie started as he glanced at the steering wheel "But Paul. He didn't do this to me"

John scoffed "Then what happened to you?"

"Bar fight" Freddie whispered

John scoffed again 

"Freddie Mercury you are the last person in the world who would get into a bar fight. Please stop lying to me!"

"I'm not lying! I got into a fight with some drunken bloke at a sleazy pub. Hell it wasn't even a fight. He beat my arse" Freddie said "Paul was the one who helped me... He knocked the guy out and took me to the hospital"

"Well where is he then?"

"He was drunk so the nurses sent him away. He took a cab and left the car for me. I don't know why you guys always have assume Paul is hurting me when I've already said he isn't. I feel like you aren't trusting me"

John looked at Freddie. Face as blank as a piece of paper, leaving him feeling ill at ease

"Ok, Fred" John said softly. He opened the car door and pulled Freddie into a hug "I believe you. But if there's anything that you want to talk a out. I'm here

Surprised by the unexpected hug, Freddie slowly wrapped his arms around his best friends body. Hugging him as tight as he could.

"Thank you, Deaky" 

After a few moments of comfortable silence a females voice was heard

It was Veronica

"John, darling. What's going on?" 

"Oh hello, sweetie. I was just saying bye to Freddie" 

Veronica looked at Freddie's face, gasping at the sight. 

"Freddie, dear. What happened to you?" Veronica asked worryingly

"Oh, um. I was in a bar fight"

"Oh my. Are you okay?"

"Yes. Yes of course. You should see the other guy" Freddie said with a forced smile

Veronica and John both chuckled  
"Well I hope you feel better, dear. John I'll be waiting inside" Veronica waved at Freddie as she walked away

"You know. You never told me why you're here" 

"I started coughing and Veronica forced me to come here" John replied "She can worry too much sometimes" 

Freddie let out a small laugh   
"Well good luck with that" Freddie replied as he got in Paul's car 

"Take me with you!" John joked

I wish Freddie thought 

"I would but I don't think you want to deal with a drunk Paul" Freddie joked back. Kind of.

I don't want to deal with a drunk Paul 

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right" John gave his best friend a warm smile

"Well I'll see you soon, yeah?"

"Goodnight, Fred" 

"Goodnight, John"

Freddie defended Paul again. He lied to his best friend to protect the man who beat him

Why didn't I tell him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all. Back again with another chapter. I actually wrote this at 3am... then accidentally deleted it. Out of rage I temporally stopped writing. Then proceeded at 7am it is now 8:10 and I can barely keep my eyes open. If there are any grammar/spelling mistakes I do apologize

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfiction, EVER!!!! So please go easy on me 😅 don't have much to say, so feel free to leave any comments or criticisms to help my writing!  
> Side note: I DO NOT condone abuse what's so EVER. Abusive people are below scum and deserve imprisonment. This is just fiction.


End file.
